Hikaru Hitachiin x Reader
by Zani99
Summary: You are a freshman in the Ouran Academy. Then you get to know everyone ;) Includes some Haruhi x Tamaki (: This is my first Ouran fan fiction. I hope that you'll like it :)


It's the beginning of your first year at Ouran Academy. You're going to be a freshman, and you're really enthusiastic. You aren't that rich, but you were the smartest on your class, so you made it in. Congrats!

''Good morning everyone! Some of you might be new here, so welcome! I hope that you'll like to be in this school. Later you can choose what club to join in, we have many choices. But at first, I decided to have a small test, just to know what you are good at. Go ahead'', the teacher said and gave everyone a test paper.

You looked around until you got your paper. Everyone seemed so elite and rich, but this one boy stood out with his messy hair and he didn't even have his school uniform – just like you. Maybe you could get to know him.

Then you took a look at your test paper. It didn't seem that hard, so you were done in a flash. You gave it back to the teacher and sat down again. You took another look at the classroom and the students. You saw a guy with brown hair and glasses, a girl with two top knots, twins with auburn hair and many others. You didn't notice, but some of your classmates seemed to mock your appearance a bit.

The class went by quickly, and you were about to go to the hallway when you bumped into the poor-looking student, and his glasses fell down. ''Oh, I'm sorry'', you said and picked his glasses up. Luckily, they didn't break. ''Thanks'', he said, ''and it's okay.'' You had a quick look at his face before he put his glasses back on.

''Are you a scholarship student, too?'' he asked. You nodded. ''I was really surprised that I got here, because, as you can see, I'm not that rich'', you said. ''Yeah, I know how you feel. Oh, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way'', he said and shook your hand. It was surprisingly warm and small, especially for a guy. ''I'm _ _. Nice to meet you'', you said and smiled. He smiled back and that made you suddenly ask something.

''Are you...a girl?'' you asked. ''Well, yeah, I didn't know that I look like a boy, and actually I don't even care that much'', Haruhi said. You were a bit surprised, and then, just to make sure she knows, you told that you're a girl too. Then the bells rang and you had to go back to class.

In a couple of months you and Haruhi became very close. One day during class you passed her a small note saying ''Wanna go study together somewhere? Or just look around? ''. She looked at you, smiled and nodded. For the rest of the class you just thought what you could do.

''Was that sixth loud room already?'', Haruhi said and closed a big door, ''I wonder if there actually is any good places for studying in here.'' You looked around. ''Hey, there's a sign saying 'Music Room 3', and I can't hear a thing from inside. Wanna check it out?'' Haruhi nodded and you opened the door. A lot of rose petals flew into your face. After you had gotten used to all the shining in the room, you started to look around. You saw some kinda good-looking boys that were surrounded by pretty girls. ''What is this...?!'' you shouted and everyone looked at you.

''Oh, what are you two young men doing here?'' a blonde, tall boy said. You didn't know what to say, but Haruhi answered him with a poker face, ''We were just looking for a quiet place to study, and I guess that it wasn't here. Good bye!'' and turned around. The blond stopped her and words started coming out of his mouth like a waterfall. Haruhi got pissed almost immediately and tried to sneak away, but didn't -unfortunately- look where she was going.

Then, a loud ''CRASH!'' filled the room, following with a long, awkward silence. You didn't know what happened, because all those people from the room had gathered around her and were talking to each other worriedly. You just heard her shouting ''8 MILLION YEN?!'', that's all. You would've helped her out there, but you got a phone call from home and had to leave. You shouted her ''I'm sorry, see you tomorrow!'', but she couldn't hear you. Well, she'll probably be alright.

Next day at school she looked really exhausted. ''What did they do to you?'' you asked her. At first she looked angry, but then she told everything. ''A host club... Really? And they found out that you were a girl? That's great! But why are you so exhausted?'' ''You need to see all the wackos in there. Especially that Tamaki-guy... I'll have to go back there today, wanna come and help me stand them?'' she said and you promised to go.

''So this is the friend you told us about? How wonderful! You wanna join the Host Club too?'' the tall blonde guy, Tamaki, asked and gave you a rose. ''Yeah, sure! Haruhi asked for help, so I will help her'' you said and smiled. Then he decided to give a weird and long speech about host types, hosting, his beautiful self etc and came uncomfortably close to you. You pushed him away which caused him to fall down. He crawled into a corner to sob. You laughed a bit, but you got interrupted by a devilish, echoing laugh. You freaked out a bit when two arms fell onto your shoulders. ''You're very heroic, we're very proud of you already!'' two voices said simultaneously. You turned around and saw two identical twins. ''Oh you're from our class!'' the other said and the other continued, ''You're _ _, right?''

A really, really young looking boy came running to you and hugged you. ''_-chan, welcome!'' And a tall boy with dark hair followed him and said ''Yeah'' with a low voice. ''So, you wanted to join our club? Wanna be a dog or a host?'' a guy with glasses asked. ''Of course I wanna be a host'', you said, and before you even knew, you sat in a chair, and two pairs of scissors were cutting your hair. ''Woah, not bad'' the twins said when they were done. ''We got to practice with Haruhi yesterday, so you can't surprise us, Mister!'' Tamaki shouted and looked at you. ''You sure?'' you asked and he nodded at you with a certain looking face. ''I'm a girl, too'', you said and he freaked out.

''Awesome! Maybe you could pair up with Haruhi and be the 'Natural Duo'!'' the loli-boy shouted, and everyone agreed. Then you changed into a male school uniform like Haruhi. ''You're gonna be popular, I can feel it!'' Tamaki shouted and hugged Haruhi, because she was a bit closer to him than you. You had to admit, you were expecting a hug too, but you didn't get one. Well, whatever. It's not like you wanted him to hug you anyway. After Tamaki had let go of Haruhi, you left. ''So, we'll be working there from now on, right?'' you asked and Haruhi murmured a small ''Yeah''.

It took a couple of weeks to get used to everything at the club. You didn't expect all the girls to fuss over you and Haruhi, but whatever, it was fun. And while being there, you had been observing Tamaki, because you wanted to know his weaknesses. He seemed like a great victim for your next prank...

''I know it's old and all, but I just wanted to try it'', you said to Haruhi and she had no idea what you were talking about. Then you turned her head towards Tamaki. He was entertaining some young ladies and the most important part, getting close to the couch. ''Oops, gotta go!'' you said, smirked and took a tray that had coffee cups on it.

''Here you go, Boss'', you said and while putting the cups on to the table you quickly threw a whoopee cushion on the couch before Tamaki sat down. Then you quickly walked back to Haruhi. Then, the fun began. Tamaki sat down and made a loud disgusting sound. The girls with him screamed and looked terrified. Tamaki took the whoopee cushion and showed that he hadn't made the sound.

After getting relaxed again, he took a sip from the coffee cup you had given just for him. He immediately spit it out, because it's sugar that belongs to coffee, not salt, right? Tamaki ran away to get the horrible taste out of his mouth while you were rolling on the floor and laughing. (ROFL xDD) Haruhi was giggling a bit, too, even though she felt a bit bad. Then you heard two voices, and they were laughing too. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They lifted you up from the floor and patted your back saying ''That was the classic, but it was very well done!'' You looked at them proudly and then took a quick look at Tamaki who finally got back to the ladies. He glanced at the three of you (he knew that Haruhi was like an angel...) which caused you to burst out laughing again.

''You know, we could team up and be the best pranksters at Ouran! What do you think, _?'' one of them asked. ''Yeah, I already have an idea...'' the other continued. ''I was actually kinda hoping that you would ask that, Hikaru! And Kaoru, I can't wait to hear it!'' You were about to start laughing again, but the twins were staring at you. ''How can you tell us apart already?'' they asked simultaneously.

''Well, my dad is a voice actor and I have been listening to his practice for many years, so I'm really great at recognizing voices. Hikaru's voice is a bit lower than Kaoru's, so it's not that hard. Do you mean that others can't tell the difference?'' you asked and they shook their head exactly at the same time. ''Besides, Haruhi can tell you two apart as well, right?'' you asked. Kaoru nodded and said, ''He told us that Hikaru is 10% meaner than me.'' ''Yeah. But your way of recognizing is a lot nicer'', Hikaru said and smiled at you with some blush on his cheeks.

After a couple of weeks of asking and begging, Haruhi finally gave up and came to your house for a sleepover. The next day was Sunday, so you could stay up late. When you were talking about school etc, Haruhi suddenly told you that Tamaki has been a bit weird lately. He has gotten extremely careful (because of all the pranks...) and used Haruhi as his sanctuary. That has made her a bit embarrassed and nervous. Maybe she was finally gonna think of him as something more than a nuisance. You decided to give her some love advice. (Because why not?) She was red like a tomato after you had told her about the signs of being in love, and she finally understood. The next step was to make Tamaki understand too. That was something you wanted Haruhi to do herself.

The next morning Haruhi woke up with her face red again. She had had a dream about Tamaki. You decided to make a plan, which turned out to be a single love letter. Well, sometimes the Boss can be very stupid, but maybe he would understand easily this time. This is for Haruhi's sake after all.

When you got back to school, Haruhi was shaking and blushing more than ever. After the club duties she quickly slipped the letter into Tamaki's bag when he wasn't around. She was able to relax for a while, but suddenly she got scared and started to have thoughts like ''What if he doesn't like me? Or what if he kicks me out of the club?''. Sometimes she can be almost as stupid as the Boss. He clearly loves her, but doesn't know it himself.

The summer break was getting closer, and Kyouya told you that this year you were all gonna go to a beach in Japan, because you and Haruhi couldn't afford passports. Well, it was enough for you, because you were with your best friends. This time you had to be mostly with the boys, though, because Tamaki and Haruhi were gonna be together. (Their plan worked) Everyone knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, so it's no big deal. (Of course they were all happy for them, but anyway...)

You were staying at Kyouya's summer villa. The first day had been fun; you and the twins had taken your water guns with you and had a lot of fun teasing others, especially Tamaki. The sun was already setting, which seemed to put the romantic mood on, because Haruhi and Tamaki left for a walk. ''You know what this means?'' the twins asked you with devilish smirks, and you nodded and grinned. ''Let's go stalk them'', you said and sneaked outside.

They walked slowly and finally found a rock to sit on. It was a couple of meters beyond the waterline. You decided to observe from further away, and the view from the cliffs was great. They just sat there, leaning to each other and even shared a quick kiss, but the twins got bored soon. You got an idea and decided to go and find some crabs or something to play with. Unfortunately the cliff was a lot slipperier than you had thought, so you fell down and fainted.

The twins freaked out when you fell, and got down as quickly as they could. Hikaru was panicking, so he wasn't much of a help, but they carried you back to the villa together. Kaoru went to get medicine, bandages etc from Kyouya and Hikaru stayed there to keep an eye on you. When you finally woke up, you noticed that Hikaru was staring at you with almost teary eyes. You took his hand, thanked him and told him that everything was fine. He was still shaking a bit, but now he had a small smile on his red face. ''Are you sure you're okay?'' he asked while looking away because of embarrassment, and after you took his other hand and told that you seriously were fine, he suddenly hugged you and sighed surprised a lot, but hugged him back.

Kaoru had gotten back, and saw the hug from the door. He decided to wait until it wouldn't be so awkward to interfere, and then entered the room. You were both blushing a bit and Kaoru noticed it easily, but didn't say a word. He didn't want to cause any trouble.

The summer break went past quickly, and it was time to get back to school. When you had homeroom, your teacher suddenly told that it was time to switch seats. You were wishing to get close to even one of your friends, and your wish came true. You were all very close to each other; you sat in front of Hikaru, next to Haruhi and Kaoru was behind her. ''This is gonna be awesome'', you thought.

During the day you saw Hikaru and Kaoru whispering suspiciously and thought that maybe they were planning a prank, but it was something better - a lot better.

Kaoru had forced Hikaru to write a small note for you and put it into your bag. It wasn't overly sentimental, it just had a couple of short sentences like ''You are a lot more than a friend to me'' and ''I want you to be happy'', but the message was clear: ''I like you. A lot.'' (Those were actually the last lines from the note (; )

When you got home, you noticed the letter. You were full of curiousness when you were opening it. It was written by a blue pen, and the handwriting was a bit curvy. The letter looked really nice, and after reading it, your face went red in a couple of seconds. You started to panic, but then decided to calm down. It was kind of the same with Haruhi not so long ago. You just had to go and tell him how you feel.

When you got to school, you started to shake every time you saw him or even thought about him. You were too embarrassed to even greet him. The new seating was suddenly very awkward, because you could feel Hikaru's eyes on your shaking back during classes. After the long and very awkward classes were over, you still had club duties. Luckily you had a lot of other stuff to think about at that time.

When the day was finally over and you were about to head home, the twins asked you to come over and do homework together. During the short but still very awkward conversation you could only look at Kaoru, even though Hikaru was right next to him. You reminded yourself that they're your best friends, and decided to go. This awkwardness shouldn't last forever.

When you got to the Hitachiin mansion, you saw how happily they greeted their parents and relaxed a bit. Why had you been so stiff for the whole day? They're your best friends after all. They have never done anything bad to you. You smiled and walked in with them. They led you to their huge room which was upstairs. There was all sorts of stuff in there, for example guitars, posters, photos, comic books etc. Their only table was covered with dirty tableware because the twins had eaten at night again, so Kaoru took them downstairs. It was actually part of his plan, he just wanted to leave you two alone.

While you were still kinda stiffly getting your books out of your bag, you dropped the note Hikaru had given you yesterday. You had put it back into your bag accidentally, and now it was right in front of Hikaru. You started to shake like an earthquake when you noticed how Hikaru picked it up and looked at the letter, and when he turned his head towards you, you nearly died. He started to walk closer.

''W-what's your answer?'' he asked, trying to sound tough but he was almost as embarrassed as you were. ''I-i was gonna tell you at school but I got scared and all so...'' ''What's your answer?'' he interrupted you. You looked down and couldn't even start talking when he lifted you up and pushed you hardly into the wall. 

''What's your answer?!'' he shouted. He was all red, and he looked angry even though he was mostly embarrassed. You were just about to answer, when you got interrupted again. This time he didn't speak, he used a nicer way to shut a woman up. You felt his lips on yours. You were shocked, but started to get comfortable with it and closed your eyes. He pulled apart for a while. Then he slowly leaned closer, put his other hand on your cheek and other on your back and kissed you again. You put your arms around him and tightened your grip. His heart was pounding quickly and loudly, but it felt actually really relaxing.

When you pulled away again, you finally got to answer. You looked straight into his eyes, smiled and nodded. Then you gave him a quick kiss and went back to the table. Hikaru was just standing there, all red. He touched his lips slowly and looked at you. His expression was priceless when he noticed that Kaoru had been standing at the door the whole time. ''Don't care about me, just continue!'' Kaoru said and laughed a bit which made Hikaru's blush even darker, and then he said with a friendly smile, ''Congrats, both of you.''


End file.
